Angels of Decadence
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: How can Madara despise him when he tastes that good? And how can he use morality when he's supposed to promote sin especially decadence? HashiMadaMito TobiIzu. My usual RHSH story...


Welcome to **Angels of Decadence!** My second HashiMada!

Don't be afraid and criticize or praise me… everything has something positive in it… though I seldom see it.

Ever since I fell in love with Madara (the long haired Madara XD), I got into HashiMada!

So here's another one for me to be able to abuse Madara-chan!

I'm still reviewing and expounding on the term 'fluff' but I'll try to make this as humorous as I can without missing the other genres!

RHSH story… Romance, Horror, Supernatural and Humor story… of course, HEAVY OOC!

And yeah, no crack… I know this might be a little nonsensical but no crack pairings…

All hail, King Hashirama and Quee— King Madara! *fan girl screams*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I almost forgot to put a disclaimer. Ho well, there isn't any other MK, now is there?**

**Circles of Hell borrowed from Dante's Inferno, so not mine either.**

**Warnings: Greedy Madara. Sexy Mito. Mischievous Hashirama. Lustful Izuna. Innocent Tobirama.**

…

**Angels of Decadence**

…

**Summary: **Howcan Madara despise him when he tastes that good? And how can he use morality when he's supposed to promote sin especially decadence? HashiMadaMito TobiIzu. My usual RHSH story…

…

**Angels of Decadence**

…

She is bored and has enough of playing with those little minions of hers. She wants another batch of playmates to mess up with.

She has enough of stupidly flicking the pendulum at her side and stretches her bored limbs and her dark wings.

Her tail straightens hardly, stretching from getting winded at her waist for days.

A he-demon passes her by and asks, "Creas, stretching once in a while?"

"I want to play with someone else. I'm killing those stupid people out there. They sold their souls to me and yet they can't keep their value…"

"Going to find desperate humans again?"

"Yeah… but this time… not from the human world." She stops stretching and flaps her wings, "Somebody from circles."

"Which one?" He asks and the she-demon prances around, "Someone not from the Phlegethon and Ptolomea of course."

"You cannot go past the minotaur anyway." He inspects the pendulum and then Creas flies away from him…

Away from the City of Dis… to find her new and to-be loyal playmates.

…

**Angels of Decadence**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 0: From the Circles of Hell**

…

She crosses the boundary and arrives at the fifth circle of hell, Fury.

Condemned souls who adore anger and rage fight till eternity and she cannot do anything but to pity them as she passes by.

They are hollering at her, challenging her to a fight and is hitting their fists to her direction.

Their complexion can be compared to the darkest shade of ivory. They look as if they are the skinniest state a human can even bear.

Their eyes are hollow and their mouths have lost their teeth. Such decay…

Creas can't help but to pity the condemned souls of Hell…

Phlegias, a centaur-like creature, halts Creas in her ocular inspection of the River of Styx where the souls drown in uncontrollable anger.

"To where is a she-demon headed?" She asks and Creas flies around her, "I cross the circles to seek for the souls to whom I made contract with."

"Those pity humans must be at the circle prior to this. Make haste and I do not like creatures crossing from within." The guardian hops away.

Creas sighs and licks her lip, "Her theory must be correct. Greedy people will do anything for something."

She proceeds through the fourth circle to seek for someone who will make a contract with her.

The fourth circle, Greed, seems like a palace of gold where those who have breached the limits of avarice and likes drown in melted gold.

Familiar sights and familiar faces surround her as she goes nearer to the souls reaching out to be fetched from the eternal damnation…

The eternal damnation of being melded with gold itself.

"Demon!" A voice calls her and she turns to where the voice is coming from. It is clear and contained, not a scream nor a guilty cry from any other.

She sees a man pulling himself out of the melted gold that he wants to surround him but not such manner.

He frees him arm and reaches out for her, "I know you want something! I'll do it… I can do everything… just let me out of here!"

"Too proud and cool. Yet too naïve to think we, demons, strive for earthily matters."

She presses the tip of a finger against her lower lip and the he says, "I know you crave for food… for souls! For sins and for death!"

She eyes at him, seemingly entranced by his words. "We, in a sense, are the same. You crave for more sins though humans commit more than enough."

She smiles. "I, who has power and money within my grasps, crave for wealth more than what I have. I kill people, rob banks…and sell worthless humans."

She holds the hand that is striving to emerge from the golden liquid, "You seem to be… fantastical, human. I will take you out of your misery…"

She pulls him out and she flies away carrying him just with his swollen arm, "And I will grant you of your avarice!"

…

**Angels of Decadence**

…

After getting out from Cerberus's mouth, the exit and entrance of the third circle of Gluttony, the two sees the Tower of Lust, the second circle of hell.

They see the gust carry the most lustful lovers from the human world, tearing them in pieces as they go.

The greedy wrinkles his face in disgust, "Gugh, love. It will only make you suffer and go down poor."

Creas chuckles at the humor in her ideas, bringing a condemned soul from the Golden Pots of Greed and from the Tower of Lust together.

She runs her black full orbs at the area, spotting a lone soul that would never scream at the power of the gust, no matter how hard it goes on her.

The she-demon, with the greedy one tugging at her arm, flies to the quiet soul to speak with her.

The lone soul gets caught in the she-demon's bony hands and so she says, "You… you are not alone. And why aren't you getting torn by the wind?"

"We are not lustful as how you crave for one's body." She observes the lone soul some more, seeing her eyes watch and **envy** all the screaming ones.

"You do not scream… are you not hurt?" The greedy asks and she answers, "I am hurt. Much more now that I see that I don't have anyone with me."

The greedy scowls at her. "I deserve hell… but I wanted to be with someone in here to stay happy, even if we have to die over and over."

Creas looks at her and smirks as she continues, "It hurts to be torn by the gusts… but it hurts much more that I am alone."

"Lustful one, I shall grant you of your cravings…" Creas says and then the lone soul eyes at her with glee, "If you promise to do my bidding."

The she-demon gazes at her other minion, "The same goes to you, greedy one."

"I will act on your accord!" The lustful one throws herself to the she-demon's feet, "Just let me enjoy the greatness of eroticism!"

"I, too, will act on your accord…" The greedy one bows, "Given the chance to obtain more materialism that I have set my hands upon."

"Let us travel pass King Minos and Charon." Creas swirls as the two souls are holding on her arms, "Let our escape give way to your second chances!"

"I love the feeling of flying on air!" The lustful one screams before the gust waves at her, tearing her into multiple pieces… yet to be whole again nearby.

"Such enjoyment cannot be extinguished by the pain of hell!" She cries some more.

The greedy one scowls yet again, "How can someone enjoy the pits of Hell?"

The lone soul embraces him and holds on tighter, wrapping her limbs around him compared to a snake, "I enjoy hell as how I enjoy the world!"

She strokes at his neck and blows on his cheek, "This is life after death, my dear. And I enjoy life to the fullest."

The greedy one scowls again and then he uses his hand to push and keep her face away, "Get off of me, you whore. Keep away!"

"Hold me tight, my new love!" The lustful one yells as they traverse down the tower to the entrance to Judge's place.

…

**Angels of Decadence**

…

King Minos, the Judge of the Damned, stands before them… blocking the way to Limbo, the first circle.

Creas raises a brow and makes the two wait for her… "I have to negotiate with the Judge. You stay here and wait for my return."

She flies away and the lustful one embraces the greedy one, "Oh, darling. I hope we'll stay together till we die again."

"Silence, whore." He says and he eyes at her, "You disgust me by merely standing next to me."

"You'll regret the words of your sweet-looking lips when you happen to gaze at my beauty, young man."

"I care not. You will never recover what you call your pride."

"I will!" She hardly tugs at his arm, ripping it from his shoulder, "I will beg for a beautiful vessel!"

She aims to rip off the other one, "And you will chase me to death!"

The greedy one pushes her off, "It's futile. I will never love—" The lustful one charges at him to a tight embrace and her face gets near his.

She whispers, "It's not love. It's called lust… desire…"

"Then live with your lust and I'll be alone with my greed." The man pushes her off again, "I do not desire to waste anything on the likes of you."

"Having a sexual affair with a man with lots of money will lead you to bliss…" She seductively crawls to him and starts dancing, "It's my foundation…"

She hugs his leg, "My foundation to a very blissful life. More sex, more money…"

"And yet you seek for a partner…" He waits for his detached arm to regenerate, "When all you do is throw yourself at random men's feet."

She stands up and presses herself against him, "That's my resolution when I died from one of my mongers. I will find an eternal mate."

"And that would never be me." The greedy man pushes her away… "I do not want any connections that will not give me money."

"I didn't mean to say such." She stands beside him, "I'm telling you to follow my way. That way, you can climb to the top—"

The man punches her face and she squirms in pain. He rotates his shoulder and Creas returns, a smile plastered at her lips…

"It seems to me that you have problems with each other."

"Take me out of here and I shall do what you say." He glares at the other soul, "We can leave her behind."

"Hush, greedy one. I wish to take her with us." She fetches the lustful soul from the ground, "Come. I'll lead you to Limbo."

She then smirks, "The Judge will not let us through… but I have learned of a path to lead us there."

…

**Angels of Decadence**

…

"My poor babies…" The lustful soul kneels at the place where lots of decayed fetuses are lying.

The greedy one grabs her shoulder and drags her away, "Low level demons lurk. Do not slow us."

She makes a little goodbye and continues walking towards the dock to take a glimpse of the Ferryman, Charon, at the harbor to Limbo.

The souls are walking off from the ship and then it notices Creas from afar, "She-demon, you can leave Hell. But not with the condemned."

"I wish them to be at my disposal." She replies, flying across the river, "Farewell, Ferryman."

They cross the river and they run towards the Gates of Hell. Creas pushes the door to open with a small crack, "Go beyond the gates and run."

Her eyes lighten to a tint of white, "Greedy one, lead yourselves out and I will come to you if the time has come for me…"

It glows ivory by then, "To reap what I shall have!"

Light engulfs the place when the male pulls the female as they go beyond the gates. They get sucked by a black void waiting for them at the exit.

The female hugs him tight and everything… has been lost.

…

**Angels of Decadence**

…

He walks out from his parked car at their garage, his shoes touching the dusty floor of the small room.

He walks to the door leading to the dining room and it produces a creaking sound as he opens it. He leaves his shoes at the second porch…

And calls out for one notable raven, "Izu! Where the fuck are you!"

"Coming!" His brother yells from the kitchen and heavy footsteps come as he runs, "Brother~! You forgot to say 'Tadaima'~!"

He comes to his brother's side and the elder one gives him his bag, "I had enough of that 'Tadaima' shit. I need to shower."

The younger one takes it and watches his brother walk ahead, "Make it quick. The food will grow cold…"

He stops and gazes at his brother, "You can eat without me… but if you like to wait for me…"

He gazes down at the garment lower than his younger brother's pink Hello Kitty shirt, "Fucking change that skirt."

His brother looks down at his outfit and he grins as if proud of his cute attire, "Why, Brother? Doesn't pink go well with white?"

"That's not the point, bitch." He walks back to his brother, "You are a man and men don't wear skirts unless you are an ancient Roman which you are not."

"Brother's so mean." He pouts cutely and girly, "Look at me! I look adorable and sexy, ain't I?"

He raises his up-to-the-knee skirt at a curtsey, "Neh?"

His brother's eye twitches and he grinds his teeth, staring the exposed thighs, "Don't tell me you're wearing… women's thongs?"

"Ahahaha!" The younger one chuckles, "Of course, I don't have to. You're such a good observe—"

The older hits the younger's head, "Don't fuck with me, you stupid woman." The younger one whimpers and looks at the older.

He starts lecturing, "Twenty years ago, you were still a woman. But that was twenty years ago. You're a man and you should act like one!"

"B-But… they love girly guys." 'She' tries to reason out quietly and then the older one scratches his head rapidly.

He exclaims, "But I don't! You are my younger brother and so you should do what I tell you to! Do that when you're not dragging my name!"

He seethes, "Which is impossible when the whole school knows you're my brother!"

"Geez… I can't believe you're rotten to the core. All you care about is yourself."

"I came from the Greed. What do you expect…?" He walks ahead and orders him, "Do what I tell you to."

"I refuse!" 'She' yells and crosses 'her' arms over 'her' chest, "You may be my brother but I am not your slave."

'She' pouts, "But if it's gon'na be sex, it's a different story…"

"Whore."

"Money-monger."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Asmodeus…"

"Is that Latin?" 'She' then twitches and 'her' brother does his victorious laughter… until…

"You seem to be as fancy as you were before, the both of you." A voice echoes and then the younger brother runs to the older one.

He goes into a protective stance with his younger brother behind him, "Who's there?"

"Such a shame you forgot about me…" A shadow figure forms at the middle of the hallway, earning gasps from the two of them.

The she-demon twenty years ago has come before their eyes and then the younger one whispers, "Milady?"

"Yes, it is I." Creas smiles as the older one brings his arms down. "I told you I will come to reap what I shall have."

"You… you haven't given us anything to do…" The older one starts to stutter but the she-demon chuckles, "Of course, I didn't…"

The younger's hands clutch harder at the edge of his shirt's back…

"Because it'll only start now…" She holds her hands up high in grandeur, "Demoralization, impurity… faithlessness…"

They twitch in surprise…

"Be my little angels and spread your dark wings on every soul you touch…"

[End of Chapter 0]

^_^ I basically don't have enough comments for the prologue but yeah… please support my new story till the end as well. ^_^

Thanks for reading and please review!

I practically used 'angels' because some demons purposely disguise themselves as angels…

And since they are in disguise… you know what's next.

And yeah, I've placed a female soul in Izuna's body… to make his naughtiness justified.

RH Wiki = Ptolomea is the frozen wastelands of treachery… (9th circle)

Phlegethon is the swamp of violence where the Kings of Bloodshed and Despoilment lies… (7th circle)

Asmodeus is one of the seven demons from where the Seven Sins had started. He's the embodiment of Lust. Mammon is Greed's.

Chapter 1: The Life We Are to Have

There are two new guys in school and the older brother is not convinced he's just a cousin to her.

However, the younger one seems to find what 'she' seeks…

"I don't like him…"

"I'm dying to love him."

"Shut up, Izu."

"Tobi-kun~…"


End file.
